


Midnight Train to Amityville

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Detectives, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Investigations, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Train Ride, showdown, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony wins them a mystery train ride, the detectives get looped in a very real murder case. Mixed with a storm, the journey seem bleak and everyone could be dead by the final stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic in the Detective Stiles series. The idea came to me a while back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives pack up for the train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for #14. WWWY will be next to be updated, then I'll return with ch 1.

**_parking lot in front of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives gathered in front of the community center. They had their luggage with them. Stiles and Allison had backpack with their homework inside. They planned on doing what homework they had at the station when they waited. Then the taxi van arrived.

The group of Allison, Stiles, Derek, Trip, and Skye put their luggage in the van. Then they turned and hugged their fellow detectives and Helen goodbye. After they finished saying their goodbyes, they got in the van. As the van drove out of the lot, the group waved goodbyes with smiles. They had a long trip ahead of them.

* * *

While the detectives were saying their goodbyes, Bucky and Steve was finishing packing for the trip that they would be taking. They finished their own packing, putting in cases of water and trail mix. Then they checked the kids' bags and their own, one last time.

"Mom is so excited to see them. She was gushing over it on the phone." Steve beamed.

"Yeah. Ma told me she was coming down to have dinner with all of us." Bucky agreed.

"All done, we have everything." Steve smiled as he finished.

"By the way, we can also go to a family farm to pick some apples tomorrow." Bucky mentioned.

"The kids will love that." Steve responded. They kissed before going up to the penthouse and dropping the kids off. Then they left with Malia, Isaac, and Ryan. They had a trial to get to.

* * *

Elsewhere, a secret meeting was conducted in a warehouse. The leader looked over their minions with authority.

"Take whatever is valuable." they started.

"Upper East side is ripe for picking. You know what to do." they said as they turned to their second in command.

"We'll be starting at the Met Opera House." Fagin said as he stepped to the front of the room where a map of said section awaited. Pied Piper smirked as they left the room. The Hood was going to rob Manhattan dry.


	2. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boyds head to court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw.

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Skye, and Trip arrived at Grand Central Terminal train station. They headed to the 8th platform and saw an old train. After handing the conductor their tickets, they entered the train and looked around.

The train had sleeping and dining cars with a separate passenger car. They were in total awe of the train. The group split up and went to their assigned berths.

* * *

In the meantime, the Boyd family drove to the Springbrooks Apartment Complex. Milton and Azalea took the younger kids up to the penthouse. Boyd and Alicia stayed behind in the van as the parents gave instructions. Cora and Kira were prepared to handle any allergens. The parents kissed their kids and waved goodbye.

* * *

**_Stark Industries, Manhattan;_ **

Tony threw a special dinner meeting with the heads of the departments. They were going to discuss the annual charity gala that was going to Make a Wish and Feeding America. Pepper, Happy, Chris, and Danielle were there too as well.

Bucky was there, but he would leave early to pick up his husband and kids at 6:30. Dinner consisted of swedish meatballs, rice, and a fruit platter. The drink options were tea, water, and coffee.

"We will have the usual silent auction." Tony was saying.

"Bucky, can you ask Steve if he would be willing to donate five paintings to the gala? The sizes does not matter." Pepper asked. Bucky nodded,

"I think he'll be happy to donate, but I'll ask." he responded. She smiled and thanked him before they resumed eating.

* * *

**_New York police department;_ **

Homicide threw a party for Rose Roberts and Peggy Carter. The mood was happy. The recent cases had dampened the spirit, so a time to celebrate was welcome.

"Welcome partner!" Parrish grinned at Peggy.

"Good to be here, detective." Peggy smiled.

"Come have a drink on me." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles got some alone time in their berth. Derek helped his love with his homework.

Stiles was trying to get through the Calculus assignment but it was tough. Together, they managed to get it done. Stiles was so relieved.

"Thank God! I thought that it would never end!" he exclaimed. Derek kissed him.

"You did well. Come and relax with me." Stiles smiled and snuggled into Derek's arms.


	3. Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a minor accident on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

A Taste of Home was packed. Shikamaru was busy at the register. Angie played hostess, leading customers to their tables. Tenten helped Heather wait tables while Shino and Toya aided them in between cleaning tables. Clint cooked the food while Hinata helped Mika finish the Halloween treats.

The Halloween treats varied from the usual sugar cookies to special goodies for the holiday. Black and orange frosting covered Halloween themed cookies and chocolate cupcakes. Brownies baked for the holiday had orange and black peanut butter M&Ms inside.

Specially made cupcakes were either red velvet or pumpkin with cream cheese frosting on top. There was even apples covered in caramel.

October's drink of the month were; smoothies. The flavors were Peanut Butter Banana, caramel apple, candy corn, Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, and Peppermint Patty. In addition, there were pumpkin spice latte and apple cider for the entirety of autumn.

"Get ready to make more. These always sell out." Bronwen warned the duo.

Fu and Utakata was making the usual deliveries. They went to a regular customer with their usual order. Phil was excited. He'd been looking forward to this food all day.

"Thank you, kids. Have a nice night." he grinned as he tipped them well.

* * *

At the courthouse, Alicia was nervous and fidgeting. The trial was getting close to wrapping up, but the tensions were high. Her parents, older brother, and friends were there as moral support. A bailiff came in,

"Alicia Boyd, the judge is ready to see you." he said. She nodded and accepted a few more hugs before following the officer.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives gathered in the dining car for appetizers. Stiles took a brief look outside the window. The passing scenery was mostly everyday life and buildings.

There were six other people in the car. They were courteous as they introduced themselves and mentioned their various occupations. A woman named Ruby wore a short high waist skirt and a flowing blouse. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was an on the scene reporter.

Opal was dark skinned and had blond coils in her hair. Her eyes were a hazel brown. While she didn't have a job herself, she was married to a surgeon.

Amy had olive skin and almond shaped eyes. Her eyes had green contacts and her hair was a deep red. She worked as a secretary.

Spinel was plain in coloring and clothing, except for the dark sunglasses. He had brown hair and worked as a teacher.

Jade had slicked back pink hair with a soft smile. He was an editor.

Topaz was refined and wore crisp clothing. He had brown-blond hair and green-gray eyes. He talked about his job in sales.

All of the guests sat down to enjoy appetizers. About ten minutes later, Amy got up to use the restroom and accidentally spilled soda on Topaz. He screamed and jumped up, knocking the table around. Causing glasses to topple over and spill all over several other guests. Stiles and Trip barely escaped being hit.

"I'm sorry!" Amy apologized profusely.

"It's okay, no harm done." Stiles reassured as the staff came running to clean up. Half of the group were pissed off and glared at Topaz.

"You're paying my cleaning bill!" Opal promptly declared. Ruby was dabbling at spills when she froze as she recognized someone.

"It's you." she whispered. All of sudden, the skies opened up outside and the rain started pouring down. The weather may cause a delay.

* * *

A hour later, the Pied Piper sat on the bathroom floor, seething in anger.

'They weren't supposed to notice me!' they thought.

'I'll handle them. They won't out me.' they vowed. The person smirked as the perfect plan came to them.

'I know exactly when to do it.'

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were finally alone in their berth. They cuddled in their bunk.

"That storm is so loud that I can't sleep." Stiles grumbled.

"Let's talk until you fall asleep then." Derek suggested. Stiles smiled and talked about everything. Eventually, Stiles slowly drifted off, but not before Derek kissed him goodnight.


	4. Late Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents return from court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The prologue for Every Breath You Take will be posted next.

Kira and Cora were babysitting the kids in the penthouse. The kids were in the den, while the girls made snacks for the kids in the kitchen. They made rainbow fruit skewers with cool whip dip. They placed three skewers on each plate. Then they poured apple juice into six cups. As they finished the cleanup, a ruckus from the den drew their attention.

In the den, it was mini chaos. Daniel was trying to finish his social studies homework while Janet sat on the floor and bawled. The other kids ran around and played hide and seek.

In the end, Cora stepped in and picked up Janet and whistled. They all turned to her.

"If you guys don't quiet down, I'm telling your parents and you'll be in time out." she stated.

"Thank you, Ms. Cora. I needed some peace to finish my homework." Daniel sighed. Kira came in with the snack tray.

"Who's hungry?" she asked.

* * *

**_somewhere in the countryside;_ **

Skye was passing through the dining hall to get to the bathroom. All of sudden, she collided with Ruby and Amy. All three women went sprawling.

"Sorry." Skye apologized.

"It's okay." the women chorused as they got up. After they were on their feet, the women promptly rushed past Skye. Ruby was all dressed up, she carried a camera in her hands.

"Good luck. I'm sure that it will all pay off." Amy said to Ruby as they went out of sight.

* * *

**_Upper East side, Manhattan, New York;_ **

The police patrolled the Upper East side for robbers. All of sudden, an officer heard a scream coming from a French restaurant. They ran towards the scream and saw a teenager run away. They chased them as another officer checked on the victim.

Eventually, he was caught and handcuffed. They frisked him, his pockets were filled with jewelry and a single wallet. The teen was taken in custody, and the items were returned.

* * *

After court, the group went back to the complex. Steve caught Malia and made a request. Bucky was already on his way up to their apartment to retrieve their luggage. The van they brought could comfortably fit twelve people with plenty of room left over to fit suitcases without them bumping their heads on it.

"Malia, can you please tell Kira and Cora that we will be a bit late?" he asked.

"Sure," Malia responded as she took out her phone and called the girls.

The Boyds reached the penthouse and picked up Daniel and the younger kids. As Benny and Janet rushed to hug their parents, the twins pouted.

"I'm hungry." Pietro whined.

"Where's Daddy and Papa?" Wanda asked.

"Your parents will be up soon. They just have to get the car ready." Kira promised. Then Cora went to help the kids put their toys away in their backpacks. Soon, Steve came up to the penthouse.

"Come on, kids. Your Papa is outside, waiting." he said. The kids clung to their Dad and giggled.

"Daddy!" they chorused. After getting their backpacks on, the kids hugged their babysitters and waved goodbye. They followed Steve downstairs. They were buckled in the backseat. Then Steve got in the passenger seat. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed to McDonalds' for a late dinner.

Bucky got a Quarter Pounder, and Steve opted for chicken McNuggets. They shared large fries and large regular coke. The kids both got Happy meals consisting of milk, McNuggets, and fries.

After they finished eating and went to the bathroom. They got back on the road.

* * *

While the Rogers-Barnes family started their journey, the Hale, Argent, Townsends, and Isaac had a late dinner of their own. They had pizza, breadsticks, salad, and soda.

They ate and talked all around the table. There was loud laughter and jokes with some sweet moments. They did the dishes together and turned in for the night. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would also be a busy day.


	5. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the shock of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

The next morning, the friends met the other guests in the dining car for breakfast. Some were still dead to the world while others were wide awake. They sat down to eat toast, waffles, eggs, and bacon. As they dug in, the tour organizer stood up to make an announcement.

"Guys, I am sorry to announce that due to the weather and its aftermath, we are delayed. Until a crew can come and remove the tree branches from the track, this train is not moving." he said. There were groans and gasps. Then Allison noticed something odd.

"Wait, where is Ruby and Amy?" she asked. Everyone looked around the room. Nope, no sight of the erstwhile guests. They shrugged their shoulders.

Finally, the passengers went back to eating, wondering what to do while they were stuck in one place.

* * *

While the passengers were finding out that they were stranded, the varsity lacrosse team had an away game in the Bronx. They got on the bus for their away game. Erica and Malia went on a separate bus with the other students.

The game was tough. The Bronx team always played hard. The game was hard but the Bronx lost their edge at the end. The team was hyped and cheered through the bus ride home.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks community center;  
_ **

It was a typical day at the detective agency. The detectives were playing cards during a lull when Lance and Bobbi arrived with Peggy.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Detective Peggy Carter." Bobbi introduced. The detectives took her hand and smiled in greeting. Then Lance got to the reason why they had come.

"Parrish needs your help with a case down at the station." he said.

"Sure. We'll come on down," Brett said. The others nodded and grabbed their bags and jacket.

* * *

**_Barnes residence, Kingston, Ulster County, New York;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, and the twins were eating breakfast at Bucky's parents' house. Breakfast consisted of Belgian waffles with toppings that varied from strawberries to maple syrup. The husbands talked with Bucky's parents, occasionally talking about their plans for the day.

"Grandma, can we have more?" Wanda asked. Winifred smiled and got up to fix them another plate.

"Growing kids need good food," she sighed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Cassie arrived at the Springbrooks apartment complex.

"Wow, Daddy! This is huge." Cassie gasped.

"Well, this is home now." Scott smiled. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Let's meet the neighbors." he said.

The teens met Parrish at the station. They gathered in Fury's office. The room was quiet and the atmosphere was tense.

"A pickpocket spree broke out on the Upper East side. People are losing cash, I.D, and jewelry." Parrish began.

"We heard about that. Aren't the robbery squad supposed to be handling that?" Cora wanted to know.

"There are also some suspicious deaths." Fury replied.

"Their leader is named Pied Piper. We can't catch her or him neither." Parrish added.

"We can help you catch the Piper." Cora offered.

"This is our only clue to their location." Fury said, pulling out a flyer. It was for the mystery tour.

"Oh, no! Our friends are on that train!" Liam exclaimed. They all pulled out their phones. They had to warn them.


	6. High Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_border between Brooklyn Heights and Queens;_ **

Allison, Stiles, and Skye sat down to lunch. They had a lunch of stew and crusty bread. They were talking as if nothing was wrong. However, the same couldn't be said for the other guests. Spinel kept quiet and to himself. Jade was very paranoid and barely ate.

Allison's phone rang, she looked at the number, recognizing it as Cora's.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Allison, there is a criminal on the train!" Cora yelled.

"They are responsible for a network of robbers and possibly murderers!" she concluded. Allison gasped, but didn't freak out. She had to keep calm in case they were watching. The call ended.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now isn't a good time." Allison informed her lunch companions.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Heather and the crew sold Halloween treats. The pumpkin and red velvet cupcakes proved to be a hit with the crowd. The kids adored the smoothies and made grabby hands at the cookies and chocolate treats. The parents had to keep them from ordering too much sweets. The teens opted for the cupcakes, apples, or brownies.

"This tastes so good. I love it." Alicia smiled as she finished a caramel apple. Hanabi sipped a Reese's peanut butter cupcake smoothie. Ryan had a Black Magic cake slice on her plate.

"I guess we'll have to put more orders in for ingredients. We might run out." Mika said.

* * *

**_Hurds Family Farm, Modena, Ulster County, New York;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and the twins got to the family farm. They had their baskets and sun hats in hand. They were finally going to pick apples. They looked around. On their right was the general store, go-karts. On their left was the road leading out with several attractions lined up on the side. Up ahead was Kids' Corral; a play ground for kids, orchards, and pumpkin patches.

"Papa, can we go on a hayride?" Wanda asked Bucky.

"Sure thing, sweetie. In fact, that's how we are going to the orchards." Bucky replied. The kids cheered and were so excited.

* * *

**_border between Brooklyn Heights and Queens;_ **

The detectives met in the boys' sleeping berth. They were huddled close and kept their voices down.

"Cora said a thief and killer they are looking for is on the train." Allison was saying. The others jumped and looked terrified.

"I saw something strange last night. Amy and Ruby were up late, they were on their way to some meeting." Skye recalled.

"Maybe, one of them is the thief." Trip speculated.

"Keep an eye on them both. For now, we are on high alert until this train starts moving again." Stiles said.

* * *

**_Hurds Family Farm;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time alone while the kids were in the playground.

"I think that is enough apples for now. We have plenty for caramel apples and dishes. Should we go to the pumpkin patch while we have the time?" Steve was saying.

"Yes, but we need to have the kids decide on the best pumpkin." Bucky replied. He then kissed Steve and led him through the patch. They would get a head start and then bring the kids out.


	7. Fear on Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get in the case right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. EBYT will be updated next.

Scott, Howard, Hope, Hank, and Tony met at Pym Tech. They helped Hank and co settle in to being in New York. The Pym Tech headquarters was a skyscraper with steel infrastructure.

"Welcome to New York, Hank. Let's get to work." Howard grinned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Erica, Liam, Brett, and Boyd went out on a double date to a burger and shake place. They had fun together, eating large burgers and sharing different fries. After dinner, The couples were full and went home for a movie night. The date was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury, Maria, Phil, and Daniel met in Fury's office. They looked over their ongoing investigation into the Pied Piper. Each investigator was focused on an individual file and incident.

"There is an informant that is listening in on everything going on underground." Phil was saying.

"Keep a close eye on that informant. If we are right about Pied Piper being behind the murders, then they are in severe danger." Fury warned.

"I'm meeting them tonight to get info. I'll be sure to protect them." Phil promised.

* * *

**_border between Brooklyn Heights and Queens;  
_ **

The detectives tried to find Ruby and Amy. Someone looked outside the window, 

"They just got the branches off the tracks." Trip mentioned.

"Finally!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Anyway, the girls aren't in their quarters. Where could they have gone?" Skye said, changing the subject. The detectives were suddenly worried. No one had seen them since the previous night.

The maid was going to the laundry cart with a pile of laundry. As she went to dump her bundle, she saw a body? She let out a horrified scream and ran down to the other car. The passengers jumped at her scream.

The detectives came running and found the body. Allison went to pull the sheet back, revealing the face.

"That's Ruby." Trip said. Just then they noticed bruises around her neck. They looked like hand shaped bruises.

"Someone phone the conductor. We have a murderer on board." Derek declared.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles had alone time in their quarters. Skye had decided on the spot that the girls needed Trip's company for the night. The couple was scared. A dead body was on board, and the murderer was still on the train.

"This train needs to get moving soon. We can't be stuck here with a killer on the loose." Stiles sighed.

"If Trip was right about the branches being gone. Then we should start moving soon." Derek replied.

"It can't be soon enough." Stiles grumbled.

"That reminds me, Ruby was a reporter. Could she have known something that got her killed?" Derek mentioned.

"Her room isn't a crime scene, so the conductor didn't close it off. We should check there." Stiles suggested. Then he snuggled closer to Derek. Together, they felt a bit safer.


	8. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a look around Ruby's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pan out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_Kingston, Ulster county, New York;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and their family had a breakfast of Belgium waffles. The toppings ranged from fruit to whipped cream. They were excited to take more trips and visit even more places. The twins bounced in their seats.

"I can't wait, Daddy!" Pietro exclaimed. Steve beamed,

"We'll go soon. Settle down and eat breakfast." he responded. George and Winifred chuckled. The twins reminded them of a certain son of theirs.

* * *

**_Queens, New York;_ **

The detectives and passengers met in the main seating cabin. Everyone was distrustful and panicking. Topaz was freaking out.

"We are going to die! They are going to kill us on this train!" he exclaimed. Opal looked sick and ready to pass out. Jade was keeping calm as best as he could. Spinel was calm and watching everyone. Everyone had one thought; who was the killer and who was next to die?

"We need to get the train moving to the next stop," Derek said.

"It's already moving." Stiles replied.

* * *

**_IHOP, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The Hales, Chris, Townsends, Danielle, and Isaac went to IHOp for brunch. They talked and laughed as they ate. 

Isaac got raspberry white chocolate pancakes with eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Chris got t-bone steak and eggs while Peter got bacon and eggs. Ryan ordered New York cheesecake pancakes. Rose chose strawberry & cream crepes. Danielle opted for crispy chicken cobb salad. Heather asked for peach vanilla french toast. Cora decided to get big steak omelette while Malia ordered spinach and roasted red pepper croissant with loaded county potato with bacon soup.

They enjoyed every bite of their breakfast. The meal was made even better by the closeness of the families and friends alike.

* * *

**_Queens, New York;_ **

The detectives looked all around Ruby's berth for answers. Allison felt under the mattress and found a notebook. It was college ruled with a tattered front cover. The detectives flipped it open and read it. 

"It's an outline. Look at the structure." Allison said.

"She was planning a story." Stiles noted.

"Check the other pages. What's the subject?" Derek wanted to know. So they flipped the pages and gasped.

"No way. This is risky." Trip declared.

"She knows about the Pied Piper and who he is?" Allison gasped. Skye remembered something.

"Wait did any of you find her camera?" she asked.

"No. She had one?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Amy may know where it is." Skye replied.

"We have to find her then." Trip said.

"Split up. Hunt the train cars." Derek commanded.

* * *

**_Kingston, Ulster county;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time before they left for the park. They cuddled on the window seat. They were relaxed and happy. 

"This trip was such a good idea. The kids are socializing a bit better." Bucky was saying. Steve smiled;

"I was honestly scared they would reject your parents. I'm glad they didn't." he responded.

"Me too. That reminds me. We have a hour before we have to leave. Want to nap?" Bucky replied. Steve nodded and kissed Bucky. He leaned his head against his chest and fell in a light nap.


	9. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to find some clues to Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Tony held another meeting at SI. Hope and Scott attended with Pepper and the dept heads. They discussed the charity auction.

"Anyone know someone willing to donate an item?" Hope began.

"One of the therapists Steve works with will donate some jewels." Pepper answered.

"I know a place that does great gift baskets." Darcy offered.

"We can ask businesses if they are willing to donate gift cards for their stores or restaurants." Scott suggested.

"I talked with recreational centers and businesses about free packages and activities." Pepper resumed speaking.

"I can ask sports and performance venues for tickets." Hope suggested. They all nodded, loving every idea.

"We should be set. Now, we'll plan a theme." Tony said.

* * *

**_Kingston, Ulster county, New York;  
_ **

 Bucky, Steve, Pietro, and Wanda visited the local park. They went by the nature center, so the kids could learn about the environment. Wanda got deep into the facts, while Pietro warmed up slowly.

The kids then were taken to the playground. They climbed the jungle gym, pushed each other on the swings, and took turns on the slide. Then they played on the merry-go-round and seesaw.

After the fun morning, they stopped by Applebee for lunch. The twins got Mac & Cheese, vanilla yogurt with strawberries, and apple juice. Steve opted for tomato basil soup and chicken caesar salad. Bucky chose 4 cheese Mac & Cheese with clubhouse grilled sandwich. They drank regular coke. For dessert, they had chocolate mousse dessert shooters.

After lunch, they went to the local theater and watched Pete's Dragon. The small family's day of learning and fun ended happily with them going back to the Barnes house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives snuck around, searching through the cars. The search turned up nothing. They were all so frustrated.

"She has to be on this train." Skye was saying. Trip looked out the window and noticed something important.

"Guys, we are getting close to Amityville." he warned. They ran to the window fast enough to read the sign. Anyone that had heard the stories instantly got a feeling of terrible dread.

"Is this some coincidence?" Allison asked.

"This is some sick fate." Stiles replied. They walked through the cars again for another search. They finally found Amy in an empty car. Amy was shaking with fear.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Allison asked.

"I saw them. I saw them kill Ruby." Amy admitted.

"Who did it?" Derek asked.

"It was-" Amy was cut off when the conductor made an announcement over the intercom.

"Passengers, we have arrived in Amityville." Everyone fell silent. The train was a hunting ground now. No one was safe.

* * *

**_Barnes house, Kingston, Ulster county;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in Bucky's childhood bedroom.

"I can't wait until the whole family is here." Steve was saying.

"Becca has two little rugrats. Can't believe they are three and one now." Bucky replied.

"Bucky, don't call David and Jefferson that." Steve scolded.

"My baby sisters are grown up. Grace has a career as an appraiser, and Helena is in college. I feel old." Bucky responded.

"Has Helena decided her major yet?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yeah. Interior design." came the reply.

"We are getting old. Get ready for your hip replacement, old man," Steve chuckled. Bucky laughed and cuddled Steve.

* * *

  ** _Amityville, Long Island, New York;  
_**

On the infamous 112 Ocean Avenue, the detectives gathered the suspects. The suspects plus Amy sat in the living room of the infamous house that had been a site of a massacre nearly 42 years earlier. They were all creeped out by their surroundings and the situation. After they were all together, Derek got down to business.

"Everyone, you are all here, because one of you killed Ruby." he announced. Shocked silence fell before everyone began shouting in anger.

"How dare you?!" Topaz gasped in outrage.

"I'm calling my lawyer!" Jade yelled.

"Why do you assume it is us? For all we know, it could be one of the staff." Opal scoffed.

"She's right. I have an alibi." Spinel stated calmly. Everyone stared at him strangely. How can he be so calm?!

"It's no lie. We have a witness." Skye replied.

"Who?" everyone chorused. Amy stood and pointed at one of the persons in the group.

"I watched you do it." she declared. Everyone was shaken and surprised. No one had ever guessed that it was them.


	10. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes down to see the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. EBYT will be next to be updated.

"You are bluffing. There is no way that I'm the killer." Topaz bluffed. He had a straight face as he refused to budge on his stance. Allison promptly took the wind out of his sails,

"You're the Pied Piper." she announced. The nonchalant look fell off his face as rage took over.

"So, you are the people interfering with my operation then? I should have killed you first." he declared.

"Yeah. What a shame." Stiles glared.

* * *

_Ruby and Amy got to their meeting spot. They was in the maintenance and cleaning car. The two women were afraid and looked paranoid. Amy hid as Ruby waited for the other person to appear.  
_

_The car door opened and Topaz walked through. He looked innocent enough not to raise an alarm._

_"What did you need to see me for?" he asked._

_"I'm interviewing people about this train ride and I want honest opinions." Ruby replied. Topaz shrugged._

_"It is nice. Not too much mystery though." he responded. As the meeting progressed,  the atmosphere was increasingly uneasy. Topaz was getting suspicious as the silence continued._

_"Why are you hiding in a maintenance car? Why not talk in the passenger cars?" he asked. Ruby had a ready made excuse._

_"We are not allowed out in the cars after hours or we could be in trouble with the conductor." she replied. Topaz was completely done with the charade._

_"Bullshit," he simply whispered before covering her mouth and pulling out rope. Ruby kicked and tried to scratch at his hands. He added pressure and when the rope wasn't enough, he used his bare hands._

_When Ruby was dead, Topaz stood and dumped her body in the laundry cart. Then he walked out of the car. Behind the many piles of clothes and cleaning supplies, Amy shook as she held in her sobs._

* * *

The suspects moved away from Topaz. Derek and the murderer stared each other down. Topaz reached in a pocket and pulled out a set of matches. He lit one.

"This place is practically a fire pit. I drop this match and we all burn." he cackled.

"Choose wisely," he smirked. He had the upper hand now.

* * *

No one moved or breathed too loudly.

"Thought you were going to catch me, huh? I'm way too smart to get caught on some mystery tour. I've evaded people this far; what makes you think that I can't do it again?" he gloated.

"You aren't. You've been caught and surrounded." Allison said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." came the smug reply. Sirens sounded and boomed from outside. Allison sighed in relief. She'd told the conductor about their plan, and he called the police once they landed in Amityville.

The police stormed the house and burst in. Topaz were forced down to the ground before he was handcuffed. The other passengers were escorted to the police station. They had to answer some questions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve's mom and Bucky's sisters finally made it to the Barnes home. Becca, Kyle, and their boys were already there.

"Bucky! Good to see you, bro," Helena beamed as she hugged him.

"Are these the adorable kids, I've been dying to see?" she finished.

"Yeah. Kids, say hi to Aunt Helen. Helen, these are my kids, Wanda and Pietro." Bucky said. The kids were shy, but Helen's soft smile made them come out of their shells.

"Hi," Wanda whispered. The kids were then taken around to meet their respective aunts Grace and Becca, uncle Kyle, and Nana Sarah. The adults talked and the twins were sent to play with their younger cousins before dinner was ready.

Dinner consisted of roast beef, mashed potatoes, cream of corn, cauliflower and broccoli with melted cheese on top, rolls, and strawberry whip. They drank water, while the kids had apple juice. They had chocolate mousse cheesecake for dessert. They ate every dish on the table. Little Jeff was fed small pieces of food. The reunion and dinner brought total happiness and joy.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogers-Barnes family return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

The next morning, the group gathered in a train car. Parrish and his squad were there waiting.

A handcuffed Topaz was handed over to Parrish to be taken in custody. Topaz kept struggling to get out of the cuffs. Lance and Bobbi had their hands full at the moment.

"Thank you all for helping us." Parrish said as he shook hands with everyone.

"You're welcome. It's good to get him before he killed more people." the police chief responded. Then Topaz was put into a squad car and taken away from the Amityville station.

* * *

A few minutes later, the detectives and guests got ready to leave Amityville. They loaded their luggage abroad.

"So, what are you doing once you get home?" Stiles asked.

"Some of us have work. I'm helping with charity events." Opal answered.

"I have to go through insurance claims." Spinel replied.

"Wait, you're an insurance agent?" Skye was shocked. Spinel nodded,

"Yeah. I work for Chubb Group. I was here to watch Opal. She has a massive payoff if she loses any jewelry." he explained. Opal got angry.

"You don't trust me?!" Opal exploded.

"I do trust you, but other people aren't so trustworthy." Spinel responded. Opal calmed down enough so the two groups could say goodbye. The detectives needed to get home to Brooklyn.

* * *

**_NYPD station;  
_ **

Nick, Phil, Daniel, and Maria gathered in Nick's office. The case was done with and now there was no more worry.

"The Pied Piper was caught in Amityville." Phil was saying.

"He had already killed one passenger." Maria added.

"The guy's name is Topaz. He headed the massive thieving ring for a profit." Daniel finished.

"Another case closed all because of the detectives. They have an eye for mystery." Fury nodded. Daniel groaned,

"We have to do all of the paperwork though." he declared.

* * *

**_Springbrooks complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve returned home with the twins. They walked into the triplex apartment with their belongings on a trolley. Upon inside, the twins ran off to put their things away. Bucky and Steve started unloading their luggage. Steve took their luggage and put them away.

"Be right back," he said, kissing his husband. Bucky put the heavy boxes filled with apples one by one on the kitchen table until they could sort through them.

Moments later, Steve returned, and Bucky laid out the apples on the TV and began inspecting them. They had plans for each of these apples. Some would be used in pies, jams, and Halloween treats.

Steve checked in on the kids before coming back downstairs. He fished through the drawer and pulled out a knife to core the apples.

"These look really good." he said. Bucky replied,

"They are. Can you start while I grab the pumpkin and some newspaper?" Steve nodded and the other man grabbed the trolley and ran to the elevator. Steve continued to clean and core the apples. Bucky came back in with the newspaper, and by the time he returned with the actual pumpkin, Steve had cut enough apples to be the twins' lunch and a pie.

"Help me squeeze some lemon juice on these apples and put the rest away, so we can start on the pumpkin." Steve said.

* * *

 After they finished with the apples, the cut and uncut apples were put away, and the couple checked on the kids. They were napping in their shared bedroom. Smiling happily, they retreated back to the kitchen. They could get the pumpkin cleaned out before the little ones woke up again.

After they were done and got cleaned up, they cuddled in their bedroom with the low hum of the TV. Steve smiled,

"I'm glad that we took the trip to see our family. It was so relaxing, and it was so good to see everyone." he said.

"The twins took to everyone so easily. I was so worried that they wouldn't be able to get attached to anyone," Bucky grinned.

"When Pietro wouldn't let Ma go, I felt like crying happy tears." he finished. They laced their fingers together.

"I love you," Steve smiled softly, a blush creeping on his face like it was their first date. Bucky laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," he replied.


	12. Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives gets back to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Steve, Isaac, Malia, Ryan, Alicia and her parents waited outside the courtroom. The jury was sent away for deliberation. A tense, emotional cloud hung over them as they waited. Finally, a bailiff stepped out.

"You all can come back in. The jury has returned." They entered the room and sat down. The jury came in with blank expressions. They didn't give away any hints about the verdict. The foreman was summoned and he stood.

"The men and women of the jury have ruled guilty on all counts." The worry and anxiety melted away into happiness and tears ran down Alicia's face. Years of captivity and mental anguish finally came to an end when justice prevailed. Her family and friends surrounded her with love as she gained another victory in her recovery.

* * *

**_Grand Central Terminal station, New York city;_ **

A certain train arrived at their destination. Then the passengers began leaving the train. The detectives got off with the luggage they'd brought. 

"I'm so glad to be home," Allison sighed.

"I can finally sleep in my own bed." she finished. Everyone nodded and yawned.

"Let's get home and eat," Derek said. They made their way to the front of the station and hailed cabs.

* * *

That night, the Boyd family went out for dinner to celebrate the verdict. They went to Logan's steakhouse. The adults were so happy that the system actually worked. 

They ordered many dishes from adult courses to kids' meals. They had dessert afterwards. 

The family enjoyed a delicious meal in a happy environment. Alicia felt a bit safer now that the worst of the nightmare was over with. She could finally start to enjoy small things in life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury and the Mayor held a press conference. The police and the Mayor felt confident on the outcome. 

"Mayor, what have you called this press conference for?" a reporter asked.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the end of another crime spree. The hard work of our police force and private investigators has ended yet another ring." the Mayor announced.

Instant uproar ensured. The journalist jumped up to ask questions.

"Daily Bulge. Who were the private investigators?" someone asked.

"We cannot release that information at their request." Fury replied.

"We will answer questions at another time. Thank you." the Mayor concluded before stepping off the podium. He would have to schedule another formal press conference.

* * *

While the Mayor was announcing the end of the crime wave, the families, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of pasta with cream of tomato sauce, meatballs, house salad, and garlic rolls. The following dessert was French silk pie. 

For the first time in three days, the entire family was there. They enjoyed the meal together.

"Welcome home, guys." Cora smiled.


	13. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry for the delay but rl issues came up. EBYT will be updated next.

Two days after the case ended, the detectives went through the routine of updating and adding case files.

"Another day, another case. We need an electronic filing system and scanner." Derek was saying.

"I'm looking into a system, we can install on each of your computers, so you can upload and share the files." Stiles responded.

"We can put it in the budget and you can shop around." Derek said, Skye smiled.

"Thanks, Derek," she responded, opening Google and looking for the right software.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out for a dinner date. They ate at a grilling place and had fun.

"A perfect date after a long weekend," Stiles sighed on the way home. Derek kissed his temple, and the others agreed. They deserved some fun tonight.

* * *

The next day, the bus arrived with the kids. The twins, Ace, and Cassie got off the bus and met Steve at the entrance to the lobby.

"Daddy!" the twins yelled. They ran and hugged him.

"Mr. Steve, we have a play coming up," Ace said.

"Really? Are all of you in the play?" Steve asked.

"The big kids speak and we are acting in the back," Cassie beamed.

"Does your teachers need help with anything?" Steve asked.

"Here you go," Wanda said, giving him a pamphlet. Steve read the pamphlet.

"Oh, there is a feast. I'll tell your Papa about this later. Maybe we can make something too." Steve said.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper were in their penthouse. Pepper was cuddled up to Tony. Tony kept messing with his pocket. He was nervous and didn't know when the moment would be right. Finally, he decided to just go ahead and do it.

"Pepper, we have been together since we were teenagers, and you put up with me through so much." Tony said, sliding to one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Pepper was shocked, but she beamed.

"Yes!" Tony got out a three stone diamond ring and slid it on her finger. The couple kissed softly and hugged each other tightly.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled and kissed.

"What should we do for the feast?" Steve wanted to know.

"I have my Ma's chocolate pie recipe." Bucky offered.

"Great! That would be perfect." Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky.

"Love you." he declared.

"Ditto." Bucky grinned as they kissed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween comes to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. EBYT will be next.  
> The mentioned characters are from various movies and tv shows.

The families, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for breakfast. They had biscuits with eggs, bacon, and cheddar. They ate the breakfast and had seconds. They were still tired but talked about their day ahead.

"I have to get Skye that software." Derek was saying.

"She can set it up as we get the files together." Stiles added. They talked a bit longer before switching the subject.

"Speaking of Halloween, what are we wearing for the party-festival? I'm going as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." Rose mentioned.

"Legolas." Allison answered.

"Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth." Malia replied.

"I'm Fuu. Cora's Umi." Danielle added. The others revealed their costumes. Isaac was Flash, while Heather would be going as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, Ryan was Velma. Peter and Chris would be going as Rose and the Doctor. Derek and Stiles would be Batman and Robin.

The breakfast table was cleared and clean. The day had just begun.

* * *

After lunch, the couple went out on another group date. They went to a concert festival of international acts. They had fun and danced in the mosh pit. Dancing in the afternoon, they felt free and happy to be together.

* * *

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family prepared for the Halloween festival. They put on costumes and prepared the makeup. The twins were dressed as James and Jessie, the Team Rocket duo. Pietro carried a talking Meowth plushie. Bucky and Steve cooed over the twins dressed in their uniforms with a large R on the front. The twins wore gloves and belt to go with said uniform. Pietro wore white pants with matching white tunic, and a bright purple wig, while Wanda had magenta wig, and a one piece dress with a short sleeved jacket over it. She wore knee socks to go with her black mary janes shoes. Pietro wore boots.

"Get the camera. Ma is going to want to see this!" Steve declared. Bucky ran and got their best camera. He took a ton of pictures before uploading them to his laptop for later. Then the adults left the kids watching tv and went to change.

Bucky and Steve changed into their costumes. Bucky was in his neat suit with slicked hair. He had brought a bowtie to go with the occasion. Steve was in a black dress with pale makeup, red lipstick, and a black wig. They were Gomez and Morticia Addams.

"Looking good, Stevie. Wear that later tonight, okay?" Bucky smirked. Steve winked and led him back to the kids.

* * *

The community center was packed with Springbrooks residents. The center had been decorated for the festival. Black and orange balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling. Decals of cartoon witches, ghosts, bats, vampires and mummies decorated the walls and windows.

The parking lot was cleared for the massive fair. It was currently filled with inflatables and other attractions such as hayrides and corn mazes.

Carnival game booths were set up in one of the multi purpose rooms. The games ranged from ring toss to fish pond.

In another room, a haunted house had been set up. Glow in the dark bats, ghosts, and spiders decorated the walls. Smoke billowed from a fog machine. Three witches danced around a cauldron in a dimly lit kitchen.

A former dining room had been turned into a fake graveyard with cardboard gravestones. Said gravestones had fake names like Mr. X, John Smith, Fatso, Casper, and much more. Ghosts in bed sheets would appear from time to time.

The visitors were surprised to walk in a hotel lobby complete with an elevator. A newspaper dated 1939 could be found at the front desk. Five people were dressed in clothing from a bellhop uniform to evening wear. They were Sally Shine, Emeline Partridge, Carolyn Crosson, Dewey Todd, and Gilbert London.

A parlor had what looked like an old fashioned organ in it. Monsters such as Flabber, Mums, Frankenbeans, Count Fangula, Wolfie, and Little Ghoul would pop up and scare the visitors from time to time. While Flabber tried to reassure the visitors that he was harmless and scold the other monsters all the while.

A room was made up to look like Salazar Slytherin's chamber. A boy in his late teens stood amongst snake carvings. He was dressed as Tom Riddle. A black diary laid on the floor.

The haunted house was a massive hit. All festival goers were both thrilled and terrified. Ryan wanted to go in again. So she dragged the amused Cora, Isaac, and Malia back inside.

Several rooms were locked up, while the classrooms were made available for the festival and used as 'houses' for trick & treat. The kids went through the center and gathered candy. Filled with joy and having fun, the twins couldn't wait to reap the rewards. They lugged the bags of candy and held onto their parents' hands.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky and Steve were finally alone after a long night of trick-or-treating, being entertained by the haunted house and attractions. They cuddled on the bed and kissed.

"The kids were so excited!" Steve was saying.

"Be happy that I took most of the candy and locked it up." Bucky chuckled.

"Thanks, babe. Love you," Steve said, puckering his red lips. Bucky leaned in for a heated kiss that left his husband blushing.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled in Stiles' room.

"You looked handsome," Stiles complimented.

"Not as handsome as you. I could barely take my eyes off you." Derek replied. Stiles slapped his chest.

"Such a softy." Derek leaned in for a soft kiss, as he cuddled Stiles closer. The couple was forever thankful to be together. In their experience, they couldn't take one day for granted. There was so much love between them.


End file.
